<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Академическая сюита by llogan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264819">Академическая сюита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan'>llogan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School, Drama &amp; Romance, First Love, First Time, Football, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья тогда в который раз убедился, что дружба с Ромой — одна из лучших вещей, которая случалась с ним в жизни. И ему всегда было неимоверно сложно: сильно, на грани болезненного саморазрушения цепляться за него и в то же время планомерно, безжалостно отвергать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilya Kutepov/Roman Zobnin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Илья и Рома — выпускники тольяттинской футбольной академии имени Коноплева. Учились там в одно время, и только этот факт является истиной. Все остальное в этой истории выдумка.</p><p>Бета фика — Akai Kitsune, за что ей огромное спасибо 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>Илья, может, и не поехал бы, он только что вернулся из родного города, а поездки домой всегда получались очень насыщенными. Однако Рома сказал: «Давай, всего пара дней, ты все равно на больняке до пятницы, а у меня окно на кубковый матч, когда еще соберемся?»</p>
<p>— Вдвоем?</p>
<p>Рома посмотрел на него так пронзительно и остро, что стало стыдно.</p>
<p>— Чего-то не врубаюсь, Илюш, ты так и будешь до конца жизни приветы передавать? Совесть не мучает?</p>
<p>Совесть мучила, еще как. Долгое отсутствие в альма-матер выглядело отвратительно. Алан, Рома, Артур — те навещали на регулярной основе, и во всех интервью их называли лучшими выпускниками, гордостью академии. А Ильи как будто не было. И он прекрасно понимал почему. Когда за восемь лет не можешь выкроить ни дня, чтобы лично пожать руку бывшим наставникам и повторить пусть уже не раз сказанное «спасибо», вряд ли кто-то станет вспоминать о тебе с особым трепетом.</p>
<p>Илья мысленно усмехнулся, представив, что будет, если он решится озвучить причину своих бесконечных отказов. Рома, наверное, его просто придушит.</p>
<p>Он продолжал размышлять о своем малодушии, когда они сели в самолет спустя несколько дней после разговора. Рома был сосредоточен, серьезен, почти не улыбался. Занял свое место у окна, достал из рюкзака книгу, вложил ее в кармашек, пристегнул ремень. Илья украдкой наблюдал за быстрым движением тонких, красивых пальцев, за непривычно сдержанной мимикой, за легким румянцем, который появился, когда стюардесса обратилась к ним за автографом. Рома оставался скромным, несмотря ни на что. Весь мир мог лечь к его ногам, это ничего не меняло.</p>
<p>И было тем, что так бешено привлекало Илью все эти годы.</p>
<p>Он любил вспоминать самое начало — осень две тысячи седьмого. Теплое октябрьское солнце, новый город и открытую дорогу к мечте.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Октябрь 2007</p>
<p>Рома был младше, но уже учился в академии, когда в ней появился Илья. Долгое время они просто здоровались, изредка пересекаясь в классах и на учебном поле. Их небольшая разница в возрасте в то время казалась огромной — Илья был на класс старше, а значит, опытнее и взрослее. И кругом его общения, естественно, были ребята его потока.</p>
<p>И все же Рома выделялся. Не только филигранной работой с мячом и молниеносной скоростью. У него был низкий, с хрипотцой смех и особенная, приветливая улыбка, обращенная к Илье через всю столовую. На переменах он занимал какой-нибудь угол, усаживаясь с книжкой по-турецки, и запоем читал, не поднимая головы и не отвлекаясь на царивший вокруг хаос.</p>
<p>Они иногда встречались и в библиотеке, молча кивали друг другу и расходились по проходам между стеллажами. Илья, бывало, подглядывал корешки выбранных Ромой книг, пока библиотекарь оформляла карточку. А позже брал те же книги сам и читал с каким-то непонятным сладостным чувством, бережно переворачивая страницы и зависая на выделенных фразах, хотя, вполне возможно, отмечал их вовсе не Рома.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент Илья честно признался себе, что сталкерит. Он знал расписание младшего потока как свое. Мог пройти на третий этаж через первый, надеясь, что где-то там сидит Рома с книжкой в углу. Задерживался на тренировке, зная, чья группа придет следующей. Не торопился в столовую, заметив, что Рома обычно приходит ближе к концу обеда. Но даже смутно не отдавал себе отчета в том, чем это вызвано. И не планировал завязывать знакомство.</p>
<p>Однажды они даже сидели рядом на трибуне. Играл выпускной класс, небольшой стадион был забит под завязку. Илья, не найдя свободного места, пытался смотреть стоя, но полученная незадолго до этого травма ужасно его донимала. Как бы он ни вставал, нога все равно болела. Рома, сидевший с краю и заметивший его затруднения, тут же организовал свободное место, потеснив своих друзей. Илья примостился рядом… и ничего не запомнил из того матча, кроме искреннего и эмоционального боления по правую руку.</p>
<p>Позже он поймет, что в этом и заключалась Ромина суть. Он не стыдился себя, был искренним и смелым, абсолютно чистым мыслями, прямым. В отличие от него, Ильи. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он стал инициатором их знакомства.</p>
<p>— Посоветуй что-нибудь, — попросил Рома в их очередную встречу в библиотеке.</p>
<p>У Ильи в то время была привычка пятерней сгребать волосы на затылок. Рома говорит, она есть у него и сейчас, но тогда совершенно точно от волнения он раз пять повторил этот жест, пока смог выдать что-то связное.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, что ты любишь.</p>
<p>— Посоветуй, что любишь ты.</p>
<p>Илья снова сгреб волосы назад, почесал в затылке.</p>
<p>— Дай подумать.</p>
<p>Он присел на парту, задвинутую между книжными стеллажами, и заскользил глазами по корешкам. Рома пристроился рядом. Как назло, не попадалось ни одного знакомого названия. Собрание школьной библиотеки практически не пресекалось с тем, которое было у них дома. А хотелось выбрать что-то действительно стоящее.</p>
<p>— Я вообще предпочитаю историческое… — закинул удочку Илья.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — ответил Рома. — Перебирайся ко мне в комнату.</p>
<p>Илья как сейчас помнил чувство, которое накрыло его в тот момент. Смесь удивления, радости, страха и восхищения. И, видимо, многое было написано у него на лице, потому что Рома счел нужным уточнить:</p>
<p>— Сосед уехал. Родители решили, что с него достаточно. Ты сейчас в четырехместной, я знаю. А у меня будем только вдвоем.</p>
<p>Илья тогда впервые разглядел его по-настоящему. На небольшом расстоянии он был немного другим. С поразительно гладкой, чистой для их возраста смуглой кожей. С прямыми, как стрелы, ресницами. А чёрные непроницаемые глаза вблизи оказались насыщенно карими.</p>
<p>Неуверенности в этих глазах прибавлялось тем больше, чем дольше молчал Илья.</p>
<p>— Я очень спокойный, — добавил Рома. — Тебе вроде такое нравится. Будем читать по вечерам, вовремя ложиться. Задолбал этот сумасшедший дом в соседних комнатах.</p>
<p>Сам Илья не сказал бы лучше. Но не ожидал, что это так легко прочесть у него на лбу.</p>
<p>Рома расценил его замешательство иначе.</p>
<p>— Подумай до завтра, ладно? А дальше наверняка кого-то подселят.</p>
<p>И улыбнулся, немного расстроенно и в то же время ободряюще.</p>
<p>Илья, не глядя, протянул руку к полке и взял первую попавшуюся книгу.</p>
<p>— Вот эта хорошая, — он отдал ее Роме. — Я согласен.</p>
<p>Позже, уже став старше, они спорили о том, кто кого присмотрел себе первым. И смеялись над тем, как ловко Рома его раскусил. Что было, как утверждалось, не так уж сложно. Учитывая рост Ильи, его примечательные уши и офигенные зеленые глаза.</p>
<p>Так и сказал — «офигенные». И в этом снова был весь он.</p>
<p>Илья тогда в который раз убедился, что дружба с Ромой — одна из лучших вещей, которая случалась с ним в жизни. И ему всегда было неимоверно сложно: сильно, на грани болезненного саморазрушения цепляться за него и в то же время планомерно, безжалостно отвергать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>Рома сидел с открытой книгой на коленях и вертел на пальце обручальное кольцо. Явно не читал, смотрел в одну точку, витая в облаках, среди которых они летели.</p>
<p>— Ты говорил с Денисом? — спросил Илья.</p>
<p>Рома покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Не будем об этом.</p>
<p>Это был нетипичный ответ, они предельно откровенно обсуждали все, что с ними происходило. А если нет, у Ильи были свои способы вывести на прямой разговор, но сейчас что-то подсказывало ему, что лучше не давить.</p>
<p>Рома взглянул на него виновато.</p>
<p>— Извини, волнуюсь.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — спокойно сказал Илья. — Может, даже сильнее, чем ты. Все-таки восемь лет.</p>
<p>— Ты удивишься, — Рома чуть оживился, — там все осталось как прежде.</p>
<p>— Вот и увидим, — кивнул Илья. — А заранее чего переживать?</p>
<p>Им предложили напитки. Они взяли минералку, но никто из них к ней не притронулся. Рома отрешенно потирал стакан пальцами и вдруг спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты вспоминаешь?</p>
<p>Уточнений не требовалось. Илья снова кивнул.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, переживать все же стоило.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Июнь 2008</p>
<p>Илья к своим пятнадцати твердо верил в несколько вещей: что всего можно добиться собственными силами и старанием, что футбол — лучшая игра на свете и что он будет играть на чемпионате мира. А еще — что ему очень повезло с Ромой.</p>
<p>Это был его человек, подходящий во всех смыслах и по всем параметрам. Илья впервые в жизни понял, что значит чувствовать себя свободно в общении, каково это — делиться личным, не испытывая смущения, и как ощущается тоска, когда уезжаешь домой, а не едешь из дома.</p>
<p>Заметив однажды Рому на трибуне во время своей тренировки, он испытал еще одно чувство. Стремление быть лучше не ради себя, а для кого-то. Чувство, которое останется с ним на долгие годы.</p>
<p>К тому моменту у него уже был хоть и небольшой, но интересный опыт — поездка в Бразилию в числе лучших воспитанников школы бразильского футбола, воспоминание о которой он хранил всю жизнь. Невероятное приключение, в то время выделявшее его среди сверстников и в конечном итоге ставшее причиной его приглашения в академию Коноплева.</p>
<p>Он рассказывал об этом Роме, наверное, несколько вечеров подряд, пока они лежали поперек кроватей, маясь от жары, задрав на стену уставшие ноги. Оказалось, что он может быть неплохим рассказчиком: любовь ли к чтению или внимательный слушатель были тому причиной, но говорить выходило легко и складно.</p>
<p>Рома, в свою очередь, рассказал о том, как был непопулярен здесь первое время. Как долго, мучительно менял позицию лидера, к которой привык в своей иркутской команде, на роль одного среди многих, которая ждала его здесь. Как выл ночами в подушку, мечтая очутиться дома, как ненавидел футбол и почти сдался. И как ему помог Юрий Петрович — директор академии, которого Илья уже не застал в живых, но который каждое утро смотрел на него с большой, во всю стену, фотографии в холле.</p>
<p>Поэтому, когда в одну из ночей Илья услышал всхлипы с соседней кровати, он, не раздумывая, взял дело в свои руки.</p>
<p>— Ну-ка, садись, — он потянул Рому за рукав футболки и щелкнул выключателем. У него до сих пор щемило сердце от вида той классической плаксы. Опухший нос, темные, блестящие глаза и чуть выдвинутая вперед нижняя губа.</p>
<p>Рома вообще обожал ее выпячивать, когда сердился, оттого по сей день в такие моменты выглядел в глазах Ильи ребенком.</p>
<p>А тогда, смутившись пристального разглядывания, буркнул:</p>
<p>— Чего уставился? — и погасил свет.</p>
<p>Илья в темноте закатил глаза и через пару секунд снова его врубил, накрыв ладонью выключатель.</p>
<p>— Что за вселенская печаль? К маме хочешь?</p>
<p>Рома выдвинул губу еще сильнее и отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Я с тобой как с человеком поделился, а ты!.. — он буравил глазами стену, а Илья буравил его.</p>
<p>— А я, как человек, строю догадки.</p>
<p>— Кое-кто достал просто.</p>
<p>— Прямо до слез?</p>
<p>— Да надоело уже!</p>
<p>— Ну можно же разобраться. О ком речь?</p>
<p>Рома посмотрел испуганно и восхищенно.</p>
<p>— Чего, драться за меня будешь?</p>
<p>— Почему сразу драться? Просто поговорю.</p>
<p>Рома несколько секунд боролся с собой, потом горестно вздохнул и сказал:</p>
<p>— Не надо.</p>
<p>Позже выяснилось, что он за себя распрекрасно мог постоять и сам, но как только все было позади, на него накатывали адские переживания. И был он в такие моменты очень ранимым.</p>
<p>Повинуясь порыву, Илья склонил голову и прижался к Роминому лбу своим — стремясь ли успокоить, ища ли успокоения для себя. Ощущения были лучше некуда. Они вздохнули в унисон раз, другой, Илья отстранился, но руки не опустил. Выбритые недавно виски щекотали кончики пальцев, над верхней губой заметно пробивался первый пушок.</p>
<p>Илья тогда чудом не умер от нежности, и это был первый из его подвигов.</p>
<p>— Ром, давай так, — сказал он, справляясь с собой. — Ты на верном пути, и сомнений быть не должно. Со всем справишься, понял? Я тебе говорю. </p>
<p>Слова будто сами шли на ум, лились уверенным потоком, минуя голову, прямо на язык. </p>
<p>— Ты самый сильный здесь. Среди всех, слышишь? Даже среди старших.</p>
<p>Рома смотрел на него исподлобья, но больше не сопел. Наоборот — улыбался. А когда Илья отодвинулся, сам потянулся к нему и обнял.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>Их встречали в аэропорту. Рома выглядел как человек, который вернулся домой. На первый взгляд в нем ничего не изменилось, но, когда все обменивались рукопожатиями, по морщинкам в уголках глаз — чуть глубже обычного — и особенно теплой улыбке Илья понял, что его друг сейчас в зоне повышенного комфорта.</p>
<p>На стоянке их ждал черный микроавтобус. Илья скептически его осмотрел, сомневаясь, что сюда поместится все, что они привезли из Москвы. Он тоже приезжал в ставропольскую подшефную школу не с пустыми руками, но, когда за дело брался Рома, это было пиши пропало.</p>
<p>— Ром, ну ты орел! — восхитился один из встречавших, пока грузили многочисленный багаж. Его звали Саша. — Это что, мячи? Охренеть! Зуб даю, Андрюха ничего такого не ждал.</p>
<p>— Андрюха никогда не ждет, — Рома постучал носком по шине. — Сейчас в гостиницу, окей? Бросим вещи — и к вам. И давайте без этого, — добавил он, увидев, что Саша собирается фотографировать. — Мы с Андреем договорились, что все максимально приватно.</p>
<p>— Не вопрос, Роман, не вопрос! — Саша убрал телефон в карман. — Может, сразу к нам? Места полно! И разместим, и накормим. И подольше получится.</p>
<p>Рома взглянул на Илью. У того под тремя испытующими взглядами оставалось не так уж много вариантов ответа.</p>
<p>— Едем к вам, — сказал он. — А дальше посмотрим.</p>
<p>Они разместились на заднем сидении, по соседству с тридцатью комплектами экипировки, которые занимали все свободное пространство. Рома всегда садился у окна, еще с академии, это было их негласное правило, почти суеверие. Хотя Илья и не признавал этого слова.</p>
<p>Он помнил эту дорогу: из аэропорта Самары до Тольятти, вдоль берега Волги. И дальше, в Приморский, до академии. Ему не раз снилось, что он, уже взрослый, мчит по ней за рулем, опаздывая на тренировку. Иногда с ним был Рома, они ехали вместе, а в следующий момент вдруг сидели у воды, мокрые и замерзшие. Эти сны возникали и пропадали среди других, и Илья порой только через несколько дней вспоминал, что видел их.</p>
<p>Вообще ему часто снилась дорога, которая с детства была неотъемлемой частью его существования. Но если сейчас это всегда были самолеты, то раньше транспорт был наземным. Они с Ромой, как и все, ждали турниров в других городах, когда можно было покинуть базу и немного посмотреть страну, пусть даже через окно автобуса. Особенно крутыми считались соревнования в других областях, поездки в которые звались взрослым и профессиональным словом «выезд».</p>
<p>И все же больше всего Илья любил Самару, долгое время остававшуюся самым красивым городом, в котором он бывал. И местом, где они с Ромой немного слетели с катушек.</p>
<p>Это был день после игры, отведенный, как тогда говорили, «под культуру». С утра всей командой посетили музей космонавтики, потом прокатились на речном трамвайчике, после чего они двое незаметно смылись воплощать собственную программу. Первый нештатный поступок шестнадцатилетнего Ильи, пощекотавший нервы и давший ощущение не столько самостоятельности — с этим у него давно был порядок, — сколько взрослости и свободы.</p>
<p>Накатавшись в метро, они отправились в кино, потом почти до темноты гуляли по Ленинградской.</p>
<p>У одной из летних палаток Рома спросил:</p>
<p>— Можно я куплю тебе мороженое?</p>
<p>Впоследствии Илья много раз вспоминал, как стоял чуть в стороне, изо всех сил стараясь не стесняться, пока Рома отсчитывал мелочь. И смущенную улыбку, с которой тот отдал лакомство. Ничего не купив себе, отговорился тем, что не хочет, и это звучало явным враньем. Они шли по улице, кусая по очереди, пачкаясь и вытирая друг другу лица. Смеялись над какой-то ерундой. Это было самое вкусное и неоднозначное мороженое в жизни Ильи.</p>
<p>Под конец они предсказуемо заблудились, слишком поглощенные друг другом. Не опоздали к отбою лишь потому, что случайно сели в нужный, совершенно пустой троллейбус, почти без остановок мчавший к базе по вечернему городу. Рома сидел у окна и как сумасшедший улыбался в отражении Илье, которому было совершенно все равно, куда они едут и чем все это закончится.</p>
<p>С Тольятти тоже связывало многое. Центр был исхожен вдоль и поперек в те немногочисленные выходные, которые им выпадали в старших классах. Илья с легкостью узнавал улицы, теперь, после Москвы, казавшиеся маленькими и узкими. Он приметил торговый центр, куда они ходили глазеть на мобильные телефоны, и пирожковую, где продавался дешевый, переслащенный кофе с молоком. Сердце гулко стучало — и от этого узнавания, и от того, что он снова был здесь вместе с Ромой.</p>
<p>Который, возможно, думал о том же самом, потому что в какой-то момент дотронулся до его руки, а потом всего на несколько секунд осторожно переплел их пальцы, тут же отпуская и не отводя взгляда от окна.</p>
<p>— Что, как, ребята? — спросил с переднего сидения Саша. — Изменилось у нас?</p>
<p>— Все меняется, конечно, — нейтрально ответил Рома. — Но места узнаваемые.</p>
<p>— Чай, не Москва, да. Строимся не быстро.</p>
<p>Снова повисла тишина. Рома посмотрел на Илью, картинно округлил глаза и, наконец, широко, по-зобнински, улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Август 2009</p>
<p>Тем летом между ними пробежала первая кошка. Они разъехались по домам на каникулы. Рома вернулся прежним, фонтанирующим рассказами о лучшем в мире старшем брате и поездках на Байкал с ночевкой в палатках, а Илья… Илья вернулся мужчиной. Он не собирался об этом распространяться, хотя к тому моменту они делились друг с другом практически всем. Но настолько личного ни у кого из них еще не было.</p>
<p>Рома просек фишку в первую же ночь.</p>
<p>— Ты какой-то не такой, Илюш. Давай, колись.</p>
<p>— Обычный, ты просто отвык.</p>
<p>— Ха! — сказал Рома. — Про что я сейчас рассказывал?</p>
<p>Илья и правда не помнил. Он слушал, но, занятый мыслями о своем новом статусе, не слышал.</p>
<p>— Про рыбу? — неуверенно спросил он.</p>
<p>Рома включил настольную лампу и сел в кровати, внимательно всматриваясь, как на допросе, хотя ему не нужно было этого делать: он и так читал Илью как открытую книгу. Этот раз не был исключением.</p>
<p>— Признавайся, Кутепов, женщину завел?</p>
<p>Так и сказал — «завел», как про кошку. Но Илье тогда было не до смеха.</p>
<p>— Ром, ты что?</p>
<p>— Ответь на вопрос.</p>
<p>— Ну, — Илья запнулся. — Мы уже давно знакомы. Просто, — он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>Рома в два шага преодолел пространство, разделявшее их кровати, и с ногами забрался к Илье на одеяло. Его и без того смуглые коленки за лето загорели еще больше и выделялись в полумраке двумя темными размытыми пятнами.</p>
<p>— Просто что?</p>
<p>Слишком много неправильного было в том, как трудно оказалось сказать такую обычную, элементарную вещь.</p>
<p>— Ром… — Илья положил руки ему на колени и тихонько сжал, собираясь продолжить, но Рома скинул их резким, злым движением. Снова всмотрелся в его лицо, трогательно и неверяще заломив брови. Поднялся и ушел на свою кровать. Улегся лицом к стене и выключил свет.</p>
<p>Прошло минуты две, прежде чем он спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты не собирался мне говорить?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Илья.</p>
<p>— Почему? — спросил Рома.</p>
<p>В окно колотил дождь, тени ветвей, подсвечиваемые фонарем, плясали на стенах и потолке. Илья зачарованно смотрел на них и безнадежно тупил. И правда — почему?</p>
<p>— Подумал, ты еще мелкий для этого.</p>
<p>— С чего бы? Всего на год младше.</p>
<p>Ветер громко хлопнул форточкой раз, другой. Рома вскочил, прижимая ее ладонью и пытаясь закрыть защелку, сломанную еще до их отъезда. Илья ринулся помогать, с силой придавил фрамугу, напирая, пока задвижка не зашла в паз.</p>
<p>Справившись, они оказались почти вплотную, и оба вдруг синхронно отступили. Илья, несмотря на весь свой новый опыт в интимной жизни, почувствовал себя до одури неловко, в одних трусах стоя перед Ромой, на котором, в свою очередь, были только низко сидящие пижамные штаны. Теперь бросалось в глаза, как он вырос, став и выше и шире в плечах. И был каким угодно — сильным, статным, красивым, — но только не «мелким».</p>
<p>Низ живота вдруг свело сладкой судорогой. Неуместно, запретно, приятно до дрожи.</p>
<p>Илья мотнул головой, стряхивая наваждение, и шагнул к Роме, прижался к его лбу своим. Надавил крепко, даже сердито, встретив такое же упрямое сопротивление.</p>
<p>— Прости, ладно? — И, не давая ответить, быстро предупредил: — С этой минуты друг другу — всю правду.</p>
<p>Рома прижал его голову сильнее, удерживая за затылок. Илья по инерции навалился на него всем телом. Грудью и животом ощутил гладкую горячую кожу, услышал стук чужого сердца и сжал руки в кулаки, напрягаясь изо всех сил, сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать.</p>
<p>Рома отпустил его так же резко, как и схватил. Прежде чем улечься, усмехнулся, глядя через плечо, будто свысока, презрительно, словно Илья был каким-то трусом недоделанным или еще чем похуже.</p>
<p>Время показало, что он был не так уж далек от истины.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>Поселок встретил их рекламными объявлениями вдоль дороги. Обычные билборды «Продается участок», «Строительство коттеджей», но почему-то именно в этот момент Илью окончательно накрыло. Рома, как всегда понимавший все без слов, привалился к нему плечом и в самое ухо сказал:</p>
<p>— Я с тобой.</p>
<p>Все уже выбрались из машины, а Илья все сидел, теребя пакеты с экипировкой, едва не проделав дыру в одном из них. Хуже ребенка, которого попросили рассказать стишок гостям. Где его хваленая невозмутимость, когда она так нужна?</p>
<p>Рома разговаривал с Андреем Коноплевым, ни капли не изменившимся с их последней встречи. </p>
<p>— Здоров, Кутепов, — его рукопожатие осталось таким же крепким. Рядом ярче лампочки светился довольный Рома. — Рад тебя видеть. Как говорится, лучше поздно.</p>
<p>«Лучше вообще нет», — подумал Илья, но чего уж теперь.</p>
<p>— Все такой же высокий, — услышал он спиной голос Андрея, когда отошел, чтобы немного оглядеться. — И суровый.</p>
<p>— Не обращай внимания, — вполголоса ответил Рома. — Волнуется.</p>
<p>Илья улыбнулся. Зоба-Зоба. Всегда его оправдывал, старался представить в выгодном свете.</p>
<p>В холле по-прежнему висел портрет Юрия Петровича, окруженный натертыми до блеска многочисленными трофеями. Именно этому человеку Рома был благодарен, именно ему говорил свое вечное «спасибо» и за годы приучил к этому Илью.</p>
<p>Несмотря на трудные времена, постоянную смену спонсоров, влекущую за собой проблемы с финансированием, внешне академия мало изменилась. Те же коридоры, медицинский блок, спортзал. Но учеников стало заметно меньше, хотя, пока они шли до кабинета Андрея, Илья отбил, наверное, штук двадцать «пятюнь». Их появление вызывало неизменное удивление и восторг, кто-то даже свистнул. Один малыш, лет десяти, неожиданно обнял Рому за талию, прижавшись к нему, как к родному.</p>
<p>Андрей пригласил их расположиться в кабинете, где был сервирован стол, а сам отлучился на несколько минут, сославшись на важный разговор с Москвой.</p>
<p>Рома нетерпеливым жестом потер руки:</p>
<p>— Ну что, нарушим режим?</p>
<p>— Что ты собрался употреблять, Роман? — поставленным строгим голосом спросил Илья. — Коньяк?</p>
<p>— Вина бы с удовольствием выпил.</p>
<p>— Я тебя не узнаю.</p>
<p>Рома расслабленно растянулся в кресле и сцепил руки в замок за головой.</p>
<p>— Помнишь, как набухались в Рождество на твоем последнем курсе?</p>
<p>Илья поморщился:</p>
<p>— До сих пор тошнит, как подумаю. Такие идиоты были.</p>
<p>— Как и все, — пожал плечами Рома.</p>
<p>— Как раз не как.</p>
<p>— Ой, да ладно. Что «не как»? Все попробовали. Другое дело, понравилось или нет. Но совсем без этого нельзя.</p>
<p>Илья сел за стол, выровнял вилку рядом с тарелкой.</p>
<p>— Почему нельзя? Много тебе это дало?</p>
<p>— Много, — Рома многозначительно повел бровями, затем подбородком и невинно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Разве что близкое знакомство с симптомами интоксикации. </p>
<p>— «Симптомами интоксикации», — передразнил Рома. — До чего же ты занудный, Кутепов.</p>
<p>— Если так хотелось веселья, надо было Емельяненко к себе в соседи звать.</p>
<p>— Еще и злой.</p>
<p>— Кстати, давно о нем не слышал. Где он теперь?</p>
<p>Рома зевнул, прикрывая рот кулаком.</p>
<p>— Очень злой. И ревнивый.</p>
<p>— Что? — хохотнул Илья. — Мечтай!</p>
<p>— К Ташаеву, скажешь, не ревнуешь?</p>
<p>— Причем здесь он?</p>
<p>Рома усмехнулся. Посмотрел на часы.</p>
<p>— Где Андрюха? А то придет, а мы уже деремся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Апрель 2010</p>
<p>Они и правда однажды не на шутку поцапались.</p>
<p>В одной из игр — тренировочной, но достаточно принципиальной — по воле Белоусова они выступали за разные команды. К тому моменту их уже давно наигрывали в связку для тольяттинской «Академии», в составе которой уже несколько раз появлялся Илья и в скором времени должен был появиться Рома. И либо они отвыкли быть противниками, либо накопилось слишком много посторонней ерунды, но ни одно их взаимодействие не заканчивалось мирно. Взвинченные, перевозбужденные, они ругались, толкались грудью и заводили своим поведением обе команды. Илья никогда не видел Рому настолько слетевшим с катушек. Их разнимали дважды и в конце обоих заменили. К тому моменту они больше были заняты друг другом, чем происходящим на поле.</p>
<p>— С вами обоими завтра будет разговор, — рявкнул на них Белоусов и отправил в раздевалку, не дав досмотреть матч.</p>
<p>Впрочем, никто и не рвался.</p>
<p>Рома сразу пошел в жилой корпус, как был грязный, только бутсы сменил. Илья двинул за ним, силясь понять, что происходит. Так и ввалились к себе, ни слова не говоря, мокрые от дождя, с налипшей на гетры желтой травой. Рома пытался приладить на место порванный рукав форменного свитера. Илья не помнил, но, видимо, он его и оторвал.</p>
<p>— Что на тебя нашло?</p>
<p>— Себя спроси.</p>
<p>— Ты сдурел?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Рома принялся накручивать круги как зверь в клетке. От стола к шкафу, от своей кровати к двери, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Илья знал, нутром чувствовал, откуда растут ноги, и нужно было что-то с этим делать, но решения у него не было. Оно могло быть у Ромы, но сейчас тот не хотел делать ни шага навстречу.</p>
<p>— Хватит, — попросил его Илья. — И так башка раскалывается.</p>
<p>Рома застыл посреди комнаты, потом бросился к шкафу, стащил с крючка куртку и стал натягивать ее прямо поверх формы, не попадая в рукава. Илья дернул его за ворот и хорошенько тряхнул.</p>
<p>— Ты куда?</p>
<p>— Отсюда подальше.</p>
<p>— Можешь валить, я за тобой не пойду.</p>
<p>Хлопнула дверь. Илья выдержал минут двадцать, позвонил, и телефон откликнулся ему с кровати. Пришлось идти на поиски. Он долго бродил по базе, где и прятаться-то было особо негде. Заглянул в пару темных закоулков, подсвечивая фонариком мобильника. Звать даже не думал — пусть отбоя еще не было, но разборки выносить на люди не хотелось.</p>
<p>Рома нашелся под трибуной у тренировочного поля, куда Илье с его ростом пришлось пробираться, согнувшись в три погибели. Сильно пахло ржавым металлом, сверху капало за шиворот, под ногами хлюпала грязь. Рома сидел на широкой рейке, нахохлившись, как воробей.</p>
<p>— Прекрасное место, чтобы подумать о жизни, — Илья уселся рядом.</p>
<p>— Тебе чего, Кутепов?</p>
<p>— Мне тебя, — он посветил Роме в лицо. Тот не плакал, но выглядел совершенно потерянным. — У нас в комнате.</p>
<p>Было сыро, как в затопленном подвале. Вода стекала во все щели, капала между досок, струилась по опорам. Била по металлу, отдаваясь эхом, как в бидоне.</p>
<p>— Ты когда-нибудь думал, зачем все это? — спросил Рома. Его ощутимо трясло, даже теплая куртка не спасала.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Каждый день.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— Сам знаешь. Ради мечты. Попасть в хороший клуб, стать лучшим, играть в сборной, быть чемпионами.</p>
<p>— А мечта эта зачем? — голос был хриплый, незнакомый, пустой. — Зачем она нужна, если все равно…</p>
<p>Рома посмотрел на Илью. Даже в темноте было ясно, что выражал его взгляд.</p>
<p>— Зоба, нет.</p>
<p>— Не нет, а да. Мне это все не нужно.</p>
<p>Илья растерялся. Ждал, подозревал — и все равно растерялся. Он собирался сказать, но Рома его опередил.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, почему я ушел? Захотелось ударить тебя. Реально, очень сильно. Вмазать со всей дури. — Рома шмыгнул носом, вытер лицо рукавом. — Стало страшно.</p>
<p>Илья спрыгнул с рейки, ноги поехали по грязи, он схватился за Рому, и тот удержал его — крепкой, уверенной хваткой, без проблем ставя на место. В жилом корпусе прозвучал сигнал к отбою, звук вырвался на улицу через чье-то открытое окно и затих. За шиворот снова капнуло. Илья поежился, прогоняя каплю ниже, и уткнулся в Ромин лоб.</p>
<p>— Я не хотел, чтобы ты это испытал.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — сказал Рома.</p>
<p>— И что бы ни было, — прошептал Илья свое фирменное, — мы всегда рядом.</p>
<p>— Звучит как заклинание.</p>
<p>— Это и есть заклинание.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — повторил Рома.</p>
<p>И поцеловал.</p>
<p>Илья вздрогнул от неожиданности и тут же обмяк, расслабился. Притянул ближе, закрыл глаза. Рома крепко обнял в ответ, просунув руки под его куртку. Нос у него был холодным, а губы теплыми, сухими, над верхней чуть кололось, нижнюю же хотелось терзать и мучить до потери пульса. Чем Илья и занялся, не пытаясь добавить страсти, просто мягко, нежно успокаивая. Происходящее было восхитительно, уничтожающе, катастрофически правильно, но длилось не дольше минуты. Рома отстранился и спрятал лицо у Ильи на груди, горячо задышав в вырез куртки.</p>
<p>Он был почти осязаемо смущен. От мысли, что сейчас случился его первый раз, у Ильи темнело в глазах. Позже он будет себя ругать, что не устоял, дал этому произойти, но в тот момент его мысли были заняты другим.</p>
<p>— Давай так. — Он прижался щекой к Роминой макушке. — Сейчас ты пообещаешь мне, что больше никогда той ерунды не подумаешь и не скажешь.</p>
<p>— Которой из? — глухо спросил Рома, не поднимая головы.</p>
<p>— Про ненужное. Мы оба знаем, что это сиюминутный порыв, но даже он не должен повториться. — Илья перевел дыхание и строго добавил: — Я жду.</p>
<p>Рома медленно вытянул руки из-под его куртки. И теперь сам ткнулся в лоб, надавливая. Настала очередь Ильи сопротивляться.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, если поклянусь, так и будет?</p>
<p>— Уверен в этом.</p>
<p>— Почему? — он продолжал давить, невыносимо близкий сейчас, физически и эмоционально.</p>
<p>— Потому что я вообще в тебе уверен. Даже больше, чем в себе.</p>
<p>— Это зря.</p>
<p>— Давай живей. Уже отбой, и тонем.</p>
<p>Рома засмеялся, тихо, но как-то счастливо, а потом снова поцеловал, на этот раз быстро и крепко, как запечатал.</p>
<p>— Все!</p>
<p>— Все, — согласился Илья.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>Рома, за исключением единственного срыва вскоре после отъезда Ильи из академии, слово свое сдержал. Если говорить именно о карьере. Сплошные рациональные, взвешенные решения и четкое следование выбранному курсу. Илье порой не хватало того ранимого, искреннего и восторженного Зобчика, который чуть что бежал к нему за поддержкой. Впрочем, ему скорее не хватало авторитетного себя, потому что Рома нынешний был не хуже, а лучше. Но более отдалившийся, независимый, живущий своей жизнью. Котирующийся намного выше и крепче стоящий на ногах.</p>
<p>Когда Андрей вернулся, они решили, что сначала сходят посмотрят поля, а потом поужинают.</p>
<p>— Сейчас что-то можно увидеть, позже уже нет. У нас плохо с освещением.</p>
<p>— А что с ним? — спросил Рома.</p>
<p>— Да много чего, — Андрей приоткрыл перед ними дверь, пропуская на улицу. — Люксов не хватает. Кабели старые, лампы приходится заказывать у черта на куличках. Да и за электричество до недавнего времени драли в три шкуры. Но последний вопрос мы решили.</p>
<p>— Как?</p>
<p>— Областное руководство помогло, платим по льготному тарифу.</p>
<p>— Так вечерних тренировок нет?</p>
<p>— Нет, только игры. И только в сухую погоду. Тренировки в манеже.</p>
<p>Рома выругался. Илья, честно говоря, был с ним абсолютно согласен.</p>
<p>— А газоны как?</p>
<p>— Сейчас сами все увидите, — отозвался Андрей.</p>
<p>На главном, натуральном, поле почти никого не было, оставались только самые трудолюбивые, гоняющие мяч в рыжих лучах заходящего солнца. Перекрикиваясь и смеясь, они затеяли квадрат, надеясь, по всей вероятности, окончательно загонять друг друга. Чуть поодаль занималась еще одна небольшая группа, лет по четырнадцать-пятнадцать. По бровке важной поступью, заложив руки за спину, прогуливался Белоусов и давал им указания.</p>
<p>Илья почувствовал, что против воли и намерений расплывается в несолидной, глупой улыбке. Поймав взгляд Ромы, стал серьезным, но только на три секунды, потому что тот тоже улыбался — широко и искренне, светясь лицом, абсолютно преображаясь одним только существованием этой своей улыбки.</p>
<p>Поле оказалось отменным. Не как в «Лужниках», конечно, но для газона детской футбольной академии — весьма и весьма. Андрей показывал его с такой гордостью, что у Ильи теплело в груди. От чужой увлеченности, от понимания, что ничто не умерло, и от вида довольного, делового Ромы.</p>
<p>— А искусственные?</p>
<p>— Одно перестелили, ты знаешь, другое пока только в планах… — у Андрея снова зазвонил телефон. — Да что ж они?.. Секунду.</p>
<p>Он отошел, отчитывая кого-то в трубку. Рома смотрел ему в след и блаженно улыбался. Еще что-то втирал про Ташаева, смешной. Хотя к этому незамутненному обожанию Илья не ревновал, скорее, оно его веселило.</p>
<p>Солнце почти совсем скрылось, зажглись прожекторы. Постепенно они разгорались, но все же освещения явно было недостаточно. Андрей разговаривал, задрав голову, неотрывно изучая слабый свет, практически не доходящий до земли.</p>
<p>— С этим надо решать, — вполголоса сказал Илья.</p>
<p>Рома потер руки и посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>— Поможем?</p>
<p>— Не вопрос.</p>
<p>— Знаю, ты там сейчас у себя тоже нехило развернулся, так что…</p>
<p>— Сколько понадобится.</p>
<p>Ради искреннего восхищения и благодарности в этих карих глазах и ради ребятишек, конечно, тоже, Илья готов был хоть год сидеть на голом хлебе. К тому же этого и не требовалось. Рома на секунду прижался щекой к его плечу и шепнул:</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Илья посмотрел вверх вслед за Андреем. Все шло отлично, но кое-чего не хватало.</p>
<p>— Давай к Белоусову подойдем.</p>
<p>Рома наморщил нос и втянул голову в плечи.</p>
<p>Сергей Викторович не замечал их до последнего момента, а когда увидел, заулыбался, пожалуй, даже шире Ромы, обняв их одновременно, крепко притиснув к себе.</p>
<p>— А я смотрю, вы — не вы. Андрей сказал, что будет сюрприз, но я не ожидал, что такой. Ромку-то вроде узнал, чаще его видно, а тебя… — он посмотрел на Илью снизу вверх, вокруг сощуренных глаз залегла мелкая сеточка морщин. — Изменился. По телевизору, конечно, смотрел, следил, скрывать не буду, но в жизни... Казак.</p>
<p>Рома беззвучно ржал, словно говоря: «Ты сам этого хотел, теперь расхлебывай».</p>
<p>— Нет у меня в роду казаков, Сергей Викторович, вы же знаете.</p>
<p>— Знаю, Илюш, все про тебя знаю. И рад видеть. Правда, уж и не думал.</p>
<p>Илья и сам не думал. Хотя вспоминал Белоусова все эти годы, вел мысленные разговоры, если что-то хорошо получалось. И особенно если не получалось. Но в то же время досадовал, не мог переступить детской обиды. И никогда не планировал с ним встречаться.</p>
<p>Хотя в сущности вины Белоусова не было никакой. Но Илье понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы это понять.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Апрель 2010</p>
<p>На следующее утро после объяснения под трибуной за завтраком в столовой Емельяненко через весь стол громко спросил:</p>
<p>— Что, Зоба, сладким было примирение? Добился своего?</p>
<p>На Илью тогда как черная вуаль опустилась, он начисто не помнил, что делал. Не видел, не чувствовал. Пришел в себя, когда уже стояли перед Белоусовым, в его кабинете. Сильно ныло запястье, но в остальном он чувствовал себя неплохо. У Емельяненко же оказалась разбита губа и футболка была заляпана красным.</p>
<p>— Дуй в медкабинет, Слав, — сказал ему Сергей Викторович. — Пусть обработают. Потом возвращайся.</p>
<p>Едва за тем закрылась дверь, он повернулся к Илье.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, что за такое полагается? — И ответил за него: — Правильно, не знаешь. Самый примерный воспитанник... Был.</p>
<p>— Сергей Викторович, я…</p>
<p>— Бил за дело, разумеется?</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, кто-то оправдывается иначе? Поверь, нет. Но с тобой, — Белоусов указал на Илью пальцем, — конкретно с тобой, Кутепов, я надеялся такого разговора не иметь.</p>
<p>Это было несправедливо.</p>
<p>— Вы просто не понимаете.</p>
<p>— Да где уж мне.</p>
<p>— Человек мерзость сказал.</p>
<p>— Человек — такой же семнадцатилетний пацан, как и ты. Ты вот тоже вчера на Зобнина руками махал.</p>
<p>— Это другое! — горячо возразил Илья.</p>
<p>Белоусов поцокал языком.</p>
<p>— Люди частенько говорят мерзости. Если за каждую бить, быстро сотрешь костяшки. Но, действительно, бывают исключения. За поруганную честь дамы сердца ударить, конечно, следует.</p>
<p>Илья шокированно вскинулся.</p>
<p>— Видишь, я сейчас тоже сказал мерзость, — обычно добрые голубые глаза Белоусова смотрели жестко и холодно. — Что же ты мне нос не ломаешь?</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю.</p>
<p>— Очень плохо, Кутепов. Должен понимать! Не маленький уже. — И строго спросил: — Так что там у вас?</p>
<p>Илья, будучи неконфликтным, ладил со всеми, но Сергей Викторович, спортивный директор академии и ее главный тренер, был для него особенным человеком — примером, объектом искреннего уважения и глубокой привязанности. Хотя считалось, что его следует побаиваться. И теперь стало ясно почему.</p>
<p>— О чем вы…</p>
<p>— Я не слепой, Илюш, — тон Белоусова сделался чуть мягче. — Да вы и не скрываете ничего. По крайней мере, друг твой точно не способен ничего скрыть. Догадываюсь, что в физическом плане между вами ничего нет. Что ты, что он — никому из вас такое в голову не придет. Но в эмоциональном происходит слишком многое.</p>
<p>Илья почувствовал, что краснеет.</p>
<p>— Слушайте, мы просто дружим.</p>
<p>— Ой ли? Я Рому хорошо знаю, с детства на моих глазах. Вижу его насквозь. Как зациклен на тебе, как глаз не сводит, как меняется, когда ты рядом. Как озверел вчера, потому что хотел играть с тобой, а не против тебя. Угрожал мне, если хочешь знать. — Белоусов устало потер шею. — Ты тоже хорош. Молишься на него, словно на божество, а дальше собственного носа не видишь. Мне тут рассказали, ты ему шоколад из Москвы заказываешь.</p>
<p>А вот это уже было слишком. Злило.</p>
<p>— Что еще рассказали?..</p>
<p>Белоусов усмехнулся, но разговор его явно не забавлял.</p>
<p>— Такое бывает у мальчишек. Вы тут без родителей, без девчонок. Закрытый режим. Вот и творите что попало. Но если у кого-то проходит без следа, то для Ромы, я уверен… — Белоусов снял очки, потер переносицу. — Сложно все это. — Он снова замолчал. В кабинете воцарилась такая тишина, что стало слышно, как в коридоре за дверью моют пол. — Илья, послушай. Пока все нормально, но первые звоночки уже звенят. Обязательно настанет момент, когда взаимная зависимость начнет вам вредить. Особенно ему.</p>
<p>В Илье как заклинившую кнопку отпустило. Все стало прозрачным и ясным. Нельзя. Всегда знал, что нельзя, но сейчас едва ли не физически чувствовал, как записывается на подкорку, въедается, отливается в бронзе. Нельзя. Застыв, слушая, как где-то в горле колотится сердце, он смотрел в пол. Потом уверенно сказал:</p>
<p>— Не начнет.</p>
<p>Сергей Викторович покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Я надеялся, ты меня услышишь.</p>
<p>— А я и услышал, — отозвался Илья.</p>
<p>В дверях он столкнулся с Емельяненко и едва не залепил ему еще раз.</p>
<p>Разговор с Ромой был коротким. У Ильи даже сложилось впечатление, что он чего-то такого и ожидал. Пожал плечами, улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Да понятно все, Илюх. Чего ты.</p>
<p>Казалось, все вернулось в прежнее русло: учеба, тренировки, восстановление. Даже пару серьезных игр успели сыграть. Белоусов больше не мудрил, ставил их в одну команду. Это еще раз дало возможность убедиться, насколько классно играть с тем, кто понимает с полуслова, в любой ситуации соображая на полсекунды быстрее. Здесь, на поле, Рома читал не только Илью, но и всю игру в целом, из нескольких комбинаций выбирая наиболее эффективную. Был самым быстрым, самым опасным, самым недосягаемым среди всех.</p>
<p>Послевкусие откровенного разговора с тренером, поначалу казавшееся горьким и неприятным, стало сходить на нет.</p>
<p>А потом стали сходить на нет их с Ромой отношения.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Апрель 2010 — январь 2011</p>
<p>Они отдалялись друг от друга со скоростью космических кораблей. Сначала перестали вместе обедать, потому что Рома приходил раньше, чем они договаривались, и обычно допивал компот, когда Илья принимался за суп. Их тренировки и учебные часы больше не совпадали. Один почти все время проводил с основным составом «Академии», другого все еще придерживали. Это было в порядке вещей, но Рому как переклинило. Начались периодические стычки с Белоусовым, о чем в один прекрасный момент он тоже перестал говорить Илье.</p>
<p>Потом появился Файрузов. Три года о нем не было слышно, а тут расцвел, заиграл, затмил всех. Кроме Ромы. Они вдвоем тащили свою команду, обеспечив ей досрочную победу в областном первенстве, став главными звездами академии. Илья был по-настоящему впечатлен и поддерживал как мог, но вскоре понял, что этого уже не нужно.</p>
<p>Рома в тот период очень повзрослел и почти исчез с горизонта. Возвращался перед самым отбоем, а иногда и после. Раздевался, не включая свет, тихо ложился. Не читал, не разговаривал с Ильей, если тот к нему не обращался. Но и тогда отделывался сплошными «да», «нет» и «некогда». Было даже странно, что они все еще жили вместе.</p>
<p>Илья был на распутье. Ромино отчуждение совпадало с наставлениями Белоусова, и вряд ли тут стоило что-то менять. Но он ужасно бесился, зверел до точек в глазах, видя, как все увереннее формируется новая тройка Файрузов — Зобнин — Емельяненко, доступ в которую был ему закрыт.</p>
<p>Разъехавшись на лето, они полностью прекратили общение, чего никогда раньше не случалось. Илья проводил время со своей девушкой, стараясь не думать ни о чем, кроме предстоящего перехода в первую профессиональную команду.</p>
<p>Закончив обучение, он должен был переехать в общежитие для игроков «Академии», но уклонился, выбив у Белоусова разрешение остаться на прежнем месте. Сергей Викторович закатывал глаза, ругался, но Илья стоял на своем. Он нужен Роме, Файрузов — тряпка, а Емельяненко и вовсе опасен. И не интересно ему никакое смягчение режима вроде позднего отбоя и отсутствия надзора. И девушек он водить не собирался, ему без надобности. На последнем доводе Белоусов схватился за голову.</p>
<p>— Кутепов! — взревел он. — Я же предупреждал!</p>
<p>— Да все нормально, Сергей Викторович! — Илья было повысил голос, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Просто, если что, я смогу на него повлиять.</p>
<p>В нем действительно жила эта уверенность, и, судя по всему, Белоусов ее разделял. Поэтому сдался.</p>
<p>С осени рассинхрон стал полным. Илья много тренировался и играл, часто бывал на выездах и нечеловечески уставал. Рома с Файрузовым продолжали блистать в академии, ставя всевозможные рекорды и круша всех подряд. Илья безумно тосковал и все отчаяннее сатанел. Он даже стал подумывать о том, чтобы свалить в старшую общагу, но их когда-то обещанное друг другу «всегда рядом» удивительным образом держало.</p>
<p>А потом наступили новогодние праздники, которые все изменили.</p>
<p>Они провели их каждый в своей компании, за исключением единственного совместного похода в кино, запомнившегося приторным запахом попкорна и парочкой, целующейся на местах перед ними. Ушли с середины сеанса, и Илья, который уже был на зарплате, позвал пить кофе. Рома согласился, но выбрал самую дешевую кофейню.</p>
<p>— Шестого вечером устраиваем сходку. Придешь? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Да меня вроде не звали.</p>
<p>— Я тебя зову.</p>
<p>— Бухать, что ли?</p>
<p>— Нет, стихи читать.</p>
<p>— Это согласовано?</p>
<p>Рома закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Ну, а ты как думаешь?</p>
<p>Илья знал, что нет. Такие тусовки устраивались каждый год, и каждый год это заканчивалось для кого-нибудь неприятностями, вплоть до отчисления.</p>
<p>— А ничего, что тебе алкоголь рано?</p>
<p>— А ничего, что там половина таких?</p>
<p>— Меня другие не волнуют.</p>
<p>С Ромы буквально на пару секунд слетел дурной налет «мне на тебя плевать», с которым он проходил последние полгода. Уголки губ дрогнули, пальцы потянулись через стол, прикоснуться. У Ильи аж под ребрами закололо от острого чувства тоски по тому, прежнему, Зобе. Но наваждение было мимолетным.</p>
<p>Рома встал и отодвинул от себя чашку, Илья пошел за ним к выходу.</p>
<p>На улице было морозно и ясно, самое то прогуляться, но оба, не сговариваясь, направились к автобусной остановке, намереваясь вернуться на базу. Оплатили проезд и уселись на любимом последнем сидении. Рома стянул перчатку, подышал на стекло и потер его кулаком. Илья машинально полез ему помогать, прижал собой, но сразу этого не заметил, спохватившись лишь от застывшего взгляда, сверлившего его щеку.</p>
<p>Смертельно захотелось, чтобы все вокруг ушло под землю. И они остались одни.</p>
<p>Но автобус продолжал ехать, полный укутанных, сонных пассажиров.</p>
<p>Илья отлепил ладонь от стекла и сел прямо.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, хоть здесь никто не целуется.</p>
<p>Шутка получилась так себе, но Рома хихикнул и уставился в окно, оттаивая прямо на глазах. Потом быстро повернулся и сказал:</p>
<p>— Я забыл поблагодарить за кофе.</p>
<p>Илья снова привалился к нему, теперь осознанно. Так было теплее.</p>
<p>— А я забыл сказать, что приду.</p>
<p>— Да-а-а? — разулыбался Рома. — Чего вдруг решил?</p>
<p>— Нужно проконтролировать процесс.</p>
<p>И это было правдой.</p>
<p>У Емельяненко собрались практически все, кому хотя бы отдаленно не возбранялся алкоголь. Будучи подпольной, вечеринка проходила на максимальных оборотах. Даже Илья, органически не переносящий спиртное, поддался общему безумию, а про компанейского Рому и говорить было нечего. Но это уже не имело значения. После пары бокалов он отбился от компании новых друзей и перебрался под бок к старому, который так размяк, что допустил серьезные просчеты в дозах.</p>
<p>Пьяный Рома купал Илью в добром, почти нежном сарказме, фирменной улыбке и постоянных, ненужных прикосновениях, от которых трепетало все внутри. Это было так бесконечно хорошо, что не задевали даже мрачные взгляды Емельяненко в их сторону.</p>
<p>Однако всю легкость как рукой сняло, стоило им остаться одним.</p>
<p>— Сделай… это… ну… — попросил Рома, пока они, шатаясь и обивая углы, возвращались темными коридорами в свою комнату, — как там? — Он показал жест, которым Илья поглаживал его шею. — Скажи вот это свое: «Мы будем рядом», бла-бла-бла. Нет… лучше: «Ты очень сильный, Рома», — или что ты мне там еще обычно втираешь?</p>
<p>— Зоба, ты совсем пьяный.</p>
<p>Они ввалились к себе, Илья опустил его на кровать, пытаясь уложить. Рома вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.</p>
<p>— Слышь, Кутепов, я же прошу. Ну давай.</p>
<p>Илья нагнулся, чтобы стянуть с него кроссовки, но Рома, уже было улегшийся, сел следом, нависая неуклюжим медведем, взял его руки и прижал к своим пылающим щекам.</p>
<p>— Скажи: «Ты такой жалкий, Рома…» Ну?</p>
<p>— Перестань, — Илья вывернулся, погладил его по предплечьям, спустился к ладоням и крепко сжал их. — Принести воды?</p>
<p>— Я вино буду.</p>
<p>— Размечтался.</p>
<p>У Ромы слипались глаза, но он не ложился. Моргал, медленно и смешно, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Илье, сидящем перед ним на полу. Потом нахмурился, попросил:</p>
<p>— Не надо, — и попытался высвободить руки. — Иначе…</p>
<p>— Что «иначе»?</p>
<p>— Да то самое. Я вовсе не безобидный.</p>
<p>— Я и не думал…</p>
<p>— Думал, — неожиданно резко сказал Рома. — Я ж для тебя белее бумаги. Возвышенный. Неприкосновенный. Не-за-пят-нан-ный.</p>
<p>Илья молча встал и отошел к своей кровати. Стащил покрывало и принялся складывать, выравнивая края, прижав середину подбородком.</p>
<p>— Знал бы ты, что я на самом деле собой представляю. — Рома один за другим стянул кроссовки, наступив на пятки, и улегся на бок, положив руку под щеку, блестя глазами со своей кровати. — Иногда я рад, что ты мысли читать не умеешь. А иногда дико жалею.</p>
<p>— Ты не мог бы заткнуться? — прозвучало так беспомощно, что Илья поморщился сам от себя.</p>
<p>Рома покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Стоит подумать о тебе — такое порно в башке, мрак. Когда говорю с тобой, когда вижу тебя, особенно если ты близко. — Словно иллюстрируя свои слова, Рома окинул его взглядом — не похотливым, обычным, но у Ильи чуть ноги не подкосились только от одной мысли, что за этим взглядом стоит.</p>
<p>— Все сказал? — спросил он, удивляясь, что голос его слушается.</p>
<p>— Все не все, но ты мои слова запомнишь надолго, — сказал Рома.</p>
<p>Илья не сомневался. И вместе с тем, что-то внутри него ликовало, плясало в безумном танце, вызывая головокружение и тихий восторг. «Мы будем гореть в аду», — подумал он, но в тот момент его это совершенно не испугало.</p>
<p>Он вернулся к Роминой кровати, снова сел перед ним на пол. Погладил по голове.</p>
<p>— Вот ты набрался, а.</p>
<p>Рома нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Не рассчитывай. Не настолько.</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, почему все так?</p>
<p>— Понимаю. Но иногда думаю… Не могу сказать, что именно, потому что поклялся тебе этого не делать.</p>
<p>— Вот и молодец, — сказал Илья. — Вот и держи слово.</p>
<p>У него в горле впервые за долгое время стояли слезы. Он опустил голову, боясь, что не сможет их удержать. Раскиснуть при лучшем друге, в глазах которого год за годом строил из себя невесть что, — только не это.</p>
<p>Рома дотронулся до его шеи, заправил за ухо прядь волос и позвал:</p>
<p>— Иди сюда.</p>
<p>Илья придвинулся и положил голову ему на бедро, прижавшись щекой, как хотел уже черт знает сколько времени.</p>
<p>Рома раз-другой пропустил пятерню сквозь его отросшие волосы, провел большим пальцем по линии их роста, по венке на виске, по мочке уха, по шее.</p>
<p>— Я скучаю, Илюш.</p>
<p>Словно в продолжение его касаний, дальше по телу побежали мурашки — от затылка к рукам, до кончиков пальцев, по животу и бедрам в пах. Илья зажмурился и, ткнувшись в бедро, чуть прикусил зубами сквозь ткань. Рома шумно вдохнул, сжал сильнее колени, пытаясь сдержать, видимо, что-то очень сильное.</p>
<p>— А ты?</p>
<p>Его теплая рука теперь вслепую исследовала шею. Он тронул кадык, спустился ниже, к яремной ямке, к которой был подозрительно неравнодушен. Замер там, прижав крепче, находя пульс, прислушиваясь.</p>
<p>— Я тоже. — Илья запрокинул голову, подставляясь, взглянул на Рому. Тот выглядел совершенно протрезвевшим. Тени на лице, очерчивая разлет бровей и скулы, прибавляли ему пару лет и делали еще красивее. Но лучше всего были глаза, полные простого, ничем не прикрытого обожания, которое лилось на Илью, как божий свет. — Сильно.</p>
<p>Хотелось наплевать на все и… Вслед за «и» простиралась черная бездна. Илья давно сходил с ума, но, в отличие от Ромы, ему всегда удавалось удерживаться на самом краю — не думать, не мечтать, не представлять, как бы это могло быть у них.</p>
<p>Рома продолжил свои незамысловатые ласки, Илья перехватил его ладонь и прижался к ней губами. Начал целовать, потеряв контроль над собой, и только огромным усилием воли остановился. Рома, подвинувшись к стене, потянул его на себя, и Илья с удовольствием улегся рядом.</p>
<p>Они сто лет не находились так близко, но все вернулось, словно отчуждения не было и в помине.</p>
<p>— Снег идет… — сказал Рома.</p>
<p>— Еще скажи: «Какое небо голубое…»</p>
<p>— Нет, правда идет.</p>
<p>Илья поднял голову. За кривыми снежинками из фольги, наклеенными Ромой на окно и уже отстающими по краям, летели пушистые хлопья. Волшебная сказка, но истинное волшебство было рядом.</p>
<p>— Ладно, давай, чего ты там хотел, — Илья шутливо боднул его лбом.</p>
<p>— Сам знаешь.</p>
<p>Илья тронул его за плечо, нарочито дразня, заскользил по шее, к затылку. Рома прикрыл глаза, откровенно наслаждаясь.</p>
<p>— Ты лучше всех.</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>— Даже представить страшно, каким ты можешь стать.</p>
<p>— Сам боюсь.</p>
<p>— Главное, топать прямо к цели. Не отвлекаться, не распыляться, только вперед.</p>
<p>— Слушаюсь, — Рома открыл глаза, улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки распылился сам Илья. — Как же я скучал.</p>
<p>Они лежали, глядя друг на друга, пытаясь не спать, понимая, что следующее утро может отыграть все на ноль. Но все равно не продержались долго. В какой-то момент Рома, ворча, натянул на них одеяло и погасил свет. Последнее, что помнил Илья, — теплый поцелуй в нос.</p>
<p>Он ушел только посреди ночи. Разделся и лег в свою постель, но долго не мог уснуть. Запрокинув голову на подушке, смотрел на падающий снег. Потом все же отрубился, но слышал сквозь сон, как отлучался Рома. Юный зобнинский организм, непривычный к спиртному, боролся с последствиями интоксикации. Когда Рома вернулся из туалета второй раз, на тумбочке его ждал стакан с аспириновой шипучкой и пара таблеток про запас.</p>
<p>Больше Илья не просыпался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Октябрь 2018</p>
<p>После ужина Рома с Андреем остались обсудить дела, а Илья с Белоусовым пошли прогуляться по территории базы.</p>
<p>Вечер выдался тихий, безветренный. Прозрачный загородный воздух ласкал кожу теплом, пах листьями и травой. Этот покой напоминал Илье дом, как и раньше, когда он здесь учился. Был тем, чего так не доставало в Москве и что в итоге привело его семью к переезду за город.</p>
<p>— Давно такой осени не было.</p>
<p>— Давно, Сергей Викторович, — согласился Илья.</p>
<p>Белоусов сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел в ночное небо.</p>
<p>— Как и лета.</p>
<p>— Вы не про погоду?</p>
<p>— Нет, Илюш, не про погоду.</p>
<p>В окнах жилого корпуса белыми и желтыми квадратами горел свет. Они прошли мимо и направились к основному полю. Илью тянуло туда как магнитом. Хотелось бесконечно смотреть на этот маленький, меньше стандартного, зеленый прямоугольник. Словно он мог дать какие-то ответы.</p>
<p>— Вижу, вы все еще тренируете?</p>
<p>— Почти переключился на функционерку. Только помогаю Анохину с две тысячи третьим годом. Очень талантливые пацаны, может, даже вас переплюнут.</p>
<p>— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Илья.</p>
<p>— Молодец, — похлопал его по плечу Белоусов. — Так держать.</p>
<p>Дорожка, усыпанная облетевшей березовой листвой, сворачивала к трибуне. Они поднялись на нее и сели.</p>
<p>— Как ты? Травма у тебя?</p>
<p>— Да. Восстанавливаюсь.</p>
<p>— Тяжело было?</p>
<p>— Тогда казалось, что да. Особенно последний матч. Но все забывается. — Илья сунул руки в карманы и облокотился спиной о скамейку на ряд выше. — Хотя Ромка до сих пор будто там. Иногда как ляпнет что-нибудь, приходится в чувство приводить.</p>
<p>— Ну, ты всегда это умел. Я не уставал поражаться, как он со своим характером столько тебе позволял.</p>
<p>— У него выбора не было.</p>
<p>Белоусов поскреб седой висок, поднял повыше воротник куртки.</p>
<p>— Мы оба знаем, что был. — Мельком глянул через плечо и подмигнул. — Не было желания противостоять.</p>
<p>Илья смутился, опустил глаза, разглядывая свои колени.</p>
<p>— Это тоже объяснимо.</p>
<p>Белоусов покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, насколько ты в курсе. Но, наверное, доходили слухи. Когда ты уехал, у него совсем крышу сорвало.</p>
<p>Слухи действительно доходили. Как Рома повздорил с Белоусовым, отказываясь заменяться, прямо посреди футбольного матча, на глазах у обеих команд и зрителей. Как пытался гнуть свое и в итоге бросил академию. Уехал домой на полгода, а вернувшись, оказался уже в следующем потоке, младше себя.</p>
<p>Илья не раз пытался с ним об этом поговорить, хотел знать его точку зрения, но Рома не поддавался. Называл это пройденным этапом, не стоящим обсуждения. Утверждал, что ни о чем не жалеет и поступил бы так снова. Потому что это в конечном итоге и привело его в Москву.</p>
<p>Но Илья был уверен, что он просто ужасно стыдится того периода.</p>
<p>— Он играть хотел, Сергей Викторович, а вы его держали.</p>
<p>— Так вы все хотите играть, Илюш. А что потом с вами делать? На инвалидность в шестнадцать лет сажать? На него тогда пришел запрос из юношеской, и он был в курсе. — Белоусов махнул рукой в сторону поля каким-то усталым, беспомощным жестом. — Да и не из-за этого он бесился. Уж тебе ли не знать. — Он замолчал. Илья прекрасно помнил его привычку долго обдумывать слова, прежде чем их произнести. — Я ведь себя очень ругал. За давление на вас, за твой поспешный отъезд. А ты был прав, когда утверждал, что вам надо вместе. — Белоусов запрокинул голову, уставился в небо. — Но тогда все это казалось бредом увлеченного подростка.</p>
<p>— Сергей Викторович, вы не должны мне этого говорить.</p>
<p>— Да конечно, не должен. Тем паче что в итоге все было сделано правильно.</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>— Вижу, ты меня простил. А он — нет. Не хочет общаться, видишь? Все только через Андрюху.</p>
<p>— Ваш конфликт был намного серьезнее. Да и прощает он тяжело. Причем чем дальше, тем тяжелее.</p>
<p>Белоусов приподнял брови.</p>
<p>— Вот как? А мне показалось, все гладко у вас. Он так светится, глядя на тебя, что Андрюхе его впору на вышку сажать, вместо недостающих люксов.</p>
<p>Звучало как явное преувеличение, но Илья растаял, как влюбленная девчонка. Просто не смог с собой совладать. Никто никогда не оценивал их с Ромой со стороны. Белоусов был единственным человеком, который знал. И не просто знал, а довольно спокойно ко всему относился.</p>
<p>Даже Олег, время от времени пытавшийся шутить на эту тему, понятия не имел, как близко к правде подбирался его юмор.</p>
<p>— То, о чем вы говорите, Сергей Викторович, осталось в школе. — Илья поднялся и пересел на ряд ниже, оказавшись к Белоусову лицом, поймал его взгляд. — Мы оба взрослые, женатые мужчины, у каждого своя жизнь.</p>
<p>— Ты всегда умел говорить убедительно, Илья. Прекрасное качество. — Белоусов похлопал его по плечу, откровенно напоказ, выражая явное недоверие. — Значит, показалось.</p>
<p>— Значит, — подтвердил Илья.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — кивнул Белоусов. — Пора на боковую. Пойдешь или побудешь еще?</p>
<p>— Побуду.</p>
<p>Сергей Викторович встал, Илья поднялся следом, испытующе глядя ему в лицо.</p>
<p>Все эти годы он неосознанно боялся их встречи, думая, что хранящиеся у него воспоминания, вполне возможно, были ложными. Что тренера до сих пор передергивает от омерзения при мысли о нем и общение в принципе невозможно. Но в голубых глазах Белоусова не было ничего осуждающего. Постаревший и седой, заметно уставший, он не мог простить своему ученику лишь того, что тот о нем позабыл. Поэтому Илья сказал то единственное, что действительно имело значение:</p>
<p>— Я прошу прощения. За нас обоих.</p>
<p>Белоусов сразу разулыбался. Этим он был очень похож на Рому — понимал с полуслова. Илья протянул ему руку, но угодил в объятия — короткие, крепкие и очень важные.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я ведь не дурак, Илюш, все понимаю.</p>
<p>— Знаю, Сергей Викторович.</p>
<p>— Однако все равно приятно.</p>
<p>У Ильи как будто камень с плеч свалился.</p>
<p>— Уверен, Ромка рано или поздно извинится сам.</p>
<p>— Не смеши мои бутсы, — Белоусов отмахнулся от него и начал спускаться с трибуны.</p>
<p>Илья немного подождал и направился следом. Постоял немного, взглянул на административный корпус, запахнул куртку сильнее и, прижав полы, спрятал ладони под мышки. Пройдя в узкое пространство, остановился на стыке трибун. Металлом пахло так же сильно, как много лет назад, хотя стойки явно красили, и не раз. Илья стал выше, и нагибаться пришлось сильнее, но он все равно втиснулся. Сухая земля выглядела истоптанной, видимо, эти места имели популярность и у нынешнего поколения.</p>
<p>Он нашел рейку пошире, оперся о нее голыми руками, впитывая холод металла, сел и закрыл глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Март 2012</p><p>Илья застал их по чистой случайности. Белоусов вызвал его на беседу, сняв с вечерней тренировки, и раньше отпустил. Когда Илья входил в комнату, навстречу ему вылетел Емельяненко — красный, растрепанный, обозленный. Толкнул плечом, со всей силы хлопнув за собой дверью.</p><p>Илья облокотился о нее спиной, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>— Ничего, — Рома спрыгнул с подоконника, одергивая футболку. — Ты вовремя.</p><p>Под ложечкой противно засосало.</p><p>— Мне показалось, я чему-то помешал.</p><p>— Вот сейчас было подло, Кутепов. — Рома принялся беспорядочно складывать учебники в рюкзак. Его щеки тоже алели.</p><p>— Согласен. Извини.</p><p>— Ладно, — ответил Рома. Глаз на Илью он так и не поднял. — Я пошел делать уроки.</p><p>— Делай здесь.</p><p>— Мы договорились с Артуром. Я обещал помочь.</p><p>— Не нужно, чтобы ты сейчас уходил.</p><p>Рома натянул старую куртку Ильи, которую очень любил и попросил отдать, когда тот собрался ее выбрасывать. Она была ему большой, из рукавов торчали только самые кончики пальцев.</p><p>— Кому не нужно?</p><p>— Никому. — Илья чувствовал, что произошло что-то неправильное, неприятное, и не отходил от двери, перегораживая дорогу. — Мне. Не уходи, пожалуйста, — добавил он, повышая голос.</p><p>Похоже, Рома готов был заплакать, но сдерживался из последних сил.</p><p>— Все нормально, — голос звучал на контрасте, спокойно и отрешенно. — Мне правда нужно. Пропусти.</p><p>Илья остался один. Погасил свет и лег на кровать, сцепив руки на груди. Ледяной мартовский дождь хлестал за окном, бил по карнизу, бежал дорожками по стеклу. Сцена с Емельяненко стояла перед глазами, сколько бы он ее ни гнал, вытеснив собой то, о чем сообщил ему Белоусов. Глобальное настолько, что требовало серьезного обдумывания, а главное, обсуждения с Ромой.</p><p>Белоусов сказал, что, зная Илью, не рассчитывал на бурю эмоций, но все же его несколько обескуражила преувеличенно спокойная реакция.</p><p>— Я предупреждал: допрыгаетесь. Зобнину еще год учиться, не вздумай на него ориентироваться. И потом шансы, что вы попадете в один клуб, минимальны, ты понимаешь?</p><p>Илья понимал. Но ничего не хотел решать прямо сейчас. И его почти не задевало, что Белоусов оказался прав.</p><p>Он начал волноваться еще до отбоя. Рома, бывало, приходил и после, и даже как-то далеко за полночь, но сейчас безо всяких причин пришло четкое понимание, что ждать его бесполезно. Телефон предсказуемо не ответил, Илья сунул ноги в расшнурованные кроссовки и пошел к Файрузову. Пацаны играли в карты при свете маленькой лампы, но Ромы среди них не было, он даже не заходил.</p><p>Илья, как был в футболке и домашних штанах, рванул на улицу. Олег Иваныч, охранник, преградил ему дорогу:</p><p>— Куда, Кутепов? Отбой!</p><p>— Пять минут, пожалуйста, я быстро! Не закрывайте дверь! — и дернул с крючка чужую тяжелую камуфляжку, на ходу пытаясь попасть в рукава. Он, наверное, никогда так не бегал, особенно по мокрому льду. Так что те, кто позже называл его самым медлительным защитником Премьер-лиги, просто не видели его в тот момент.</p><p>В голову пришла лишь одна идея, и она оказалась верной. Рома нашелся в под трибуной, там же, куда сбежал в прошлый раз. Только на этот было намного, намного холоднее, а он оказался почти раздет. Сверху снова капало, металл каркаса настолько промерз, что руки липли к нему при малейшем прикосновении. Рома сидел на своем рюкзаке, обняв колени, спрятав в них лицо, и тихонько раскачивался. Мокрый и продрогший, как бездомный кот.</p><p>Затопило и полнейшим облегчением, и неописуемым ужасом, который множился, по мере того как Рома не реагировал, пока Илья его тряс. В конце концов он просто вздернул его на ноги, удерживая за капюшон куртки, прихватил рюкзак и потащил за собой. Одежда на нем промокла и стояла колом, ноги не слушались. Илья взвалил его на плечо и понес, поскальзываясь на каждом шагу, не думая о том, что может упасть и травмировать их обоих.</p><p>В общагу Рома уже заходил на своих двоих. Охранник ждал у дверей, всем своим видом олицетворяя большие проблемы, которые может им устроить. Илья только покачал головой и постарался поскорее прошмыгнуть мимо.</p><p>— Ничего не забыл, Кутепов? — окликнул его Иваныч, указывая на свою камуфляжку.</p><p>Спасибо отбою, в коридорах никого не было, и душевые тоже весьма кстати пустовали. Илья стянул с Ромы кроссовки и толстовку, джинсы же прилипли намертво, и время на них тратить не было смысла. Он выкрутил горячий кран до упора, затем отрегулировал холодный, чтобы кожа терпела, но не более, толкнул туда Рому и попытался раздеть дальше. Собственная мокрая одежда сковывала движения, и тогда Илья понял, что элементарно выдохся.</p><p>— Ну помоги же мне, Зоба! — взмолился он, дергая молнию на джинсах. — Надо раздеться.</p><p>Рома отвел его руки, расстегнул штаны и чуть приспустил, предоставляя возможность действовать дальше. Илья опустился на колени и принялся стаскивать жесткую неподдающуюся ткань, отвратительно и непотребно ругаясь. А когда поднял голову, увидел, что Рома тихо смеется, зажимая себе рот ладонью. Он собирался разозлиться, но неожиданно для себя улыбнулся, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение.</p><p>Он отшвырнул джинсы подальше и встал рядом, согреваясь. Вода била по затылку и спине, текла за пояс штанов, немного раздражая, но заниматься собой сил уже не было. Ромины белые с синевой губы постепенно приобретали естественный цвет, взгляд становился более осмысленным, мурашки на шее и плечах исчезали. Еще немного — и можно будет хорошенько ему всыпать, но прямо сейчас хотелось понаслаждаться.</p><p>Рома сделал маленький шажок, они оказались очень близко, Илье оставалось только его обнять. Что он и сделал.</p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.</p><p>— Обычно да, — согласился Илья. — Но сейчас твоей фантазии вряд ли хватит.</p><p>— Ты хочешь меня убить.</p><p>— Мимо. Не просто убить, а с особой жестокостью.</p><p>Рома хихикнул и прильнул теснее, спрятав лицо. Но, странное дело, все еще дрожал.</p><p>— Не согрелся?</p><p>— Нет, почему-то еще холодно.</p><p>— «Почему-то», — хмыкнул Илья. — До костей промерз. Столько просидел там. Давай, мойся. Принесу одежду и полотенце.</p><p>Выйти из-под горячих струй стоило большого труда, но Илья боялся упустить момент и ухудшить ситуацию. Скинув, наконец, все мокрое и обернув вокруг бедер забытое на батарее чужое полотенце, он добежал до их комнаты и взял необходимое. В коридорах было темно и тихо, только шумела вода в душевой. Он оставил Роме полотенце на перегородке и переоделся сам, отжал и развесил сушиться их мокрую одежду. Действовал продумано и спокойно, но внутри все вибрировало от напряжения. За этой суетой, как за забором, получалось не думать об истинном положении вещей. Но он знал, что скоро действительность предстанет во всей красе.</p><p>Вода перестала шуметь, Рома вышел, вытираясь. Илья, демонстративно стараясь не пялиться, кивнул на сложенную стопкой смену белья.</p><p>В комнате Рома сразу лег, закутавшись в одеяло по самые глаза, внимательно следя за Ильей, гревшим воду в чашке маленьким кипятильником. От этого взгляда по затылку бежали мурашки и мелко дрожали пальцы.</p><p>В шкафчике нашлась банка засахарившегося малинового варенья, привезенного когда-то мамой. Илья соскреб остатки и тщательно размешал их в кипятке. Погасил верхний свет, взял еще одно одеяло и сел к Роме на кровать.</p><p>— Скорее, пока горячее.</p><p>Рома высунул руку, взял чашку. Его заметно колотило. Он чуть не ошпарился, когда попытался пить. Зубы стучали о край.</p><p>— Ну что? — спросил Илья. — Медкабинет?</p><p>— Не шути так. Лучше помоги.</p><p>Илья пересел к Роме за спину, крепко прижался грудью, позволяя откинуться на себя, и поднес чашку к его губам. После первых глотков пришлось пережидать кашель, а потом дело пошло легче.</p><p>— Ты скажешь мне, зачем это сделал?</p><p>— Нет, — Рома потерся затылком о его плечо. — Не порти момент.</p><p>— Белоусов нам завтра головы снесет.</p><p>— Ты-то при чем?</p><p>— Я тебе не говорил? Он считает, что мы одна сатана.</p><p>Рома в этот момент сделал большой глоток и чуть не выплюнул все назад. Илья даже не сразу понял, плохо ему или он ржет. Оказалось, второе, но чай в любом случае пролился.</p><p>— Не обжегся?</p><p>— Хватит уже сюсюкать. Ты ни в чем не виноват.</p><p>— Я так не считаю.</p><p>Рома забрал чашку, стал пить сам, продолжая посмеиваться. Но ни на миллиметр не отодвинулся, оставаясь в объятьях Ильи.</p><p>— Кстати, чего Белоусов вызывал? Присмотрели тебя?</p><p>— Блин, Зобчик, — искренне восхитился Илья. — Как ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Не знаю. — Рома шмыгнул носом. — Ты ж сказал — одна сатана.</p><p>— Я про тебя так не умею.</p><p>— Да ладно. Ты же знаешь, скауты нас постоянно смотрят. Славка сказал, что по весне прям самый сезон у них. Нас не предупреждают, чтобы мы все не похерили от волнения. — Илья мысленно согласился: он бы точно похерил. — Куда зовут-то?</p><p>— «Спартак».</p><p>Озвучив, Илья наконец осознал всю грандиозность произошедшего. Его зовут в «Спартак». Да, во вторую команду, но из нее рукой подать до первой. Главное, это «Спартак». Тот самый, великий и могучий. Который в Москве.</p><p>Рома перестал пить. И, кажется, дышать.</p><p>— Когда ехать? Уже летом?</p><p>— Я пока не согласился. Давай еще чаю?</p><p>— В смысле «не согласился»? — Рома вывернулся из его рук, скинул одеяло. Илья снова терпеливо его накрыл. — Как это «не согласился»? — стуча зубами, повторил Рома.</p><p>— Это все не срочно. Есть время обмозговать.</p><p>Илья забрал чашку, вернулся к столу, долил воды и опустил кипятильник.</p><p>— Обмозговать что? Кутепов, ты рехнулся?</p><p>— …спросил человек, два часа просидевший под ледяным дождем.</p><p>Рома накрылся с головой и глухо зарычал. Учитывая, что голос у него медленно, но верно садился, звучало и в самом деле жутковато. </p><p>Илья дождался первых пузырьков, поболтал в чашке пакетик, наскреб еще немного варенья. Поставил на табурет рядом с кроватью и примирительно сказал желтому ромбу на одеяле:</p><p>— Завтра давай обсудим. Сейчас лучше постарайся уснуть.</p><p>— Ложись ко мне. Иначе не согреюсь.</p><p>А вот и та самая действительность во всей красе. Предстала.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Рома высунул нос.</p><p>— Что, и уговаривать не надо?</p><p>— Не надо, — подтвердил Илья. — Вдвоем теплее. И мне все равно нечем накрыться.</p><p>Под кучей одеял нагрелось, как в печке. Рома тоже был горячий, и у Ильи сложилось впечатление, что он лезет в кипящий котел. Что было весьма близко к истине.</p><p>— У тебя температура.</p><p>— Я не чувствую.</p><p>Рома беззастенчиво навалился, обнял за талию, переплел ноги, просунув коленку. Туда, куда просовывать не следовало.</p><p>— Я видел пакетик «Колдрекса» в шкафчике, — глупо и не к месту произнес Илья.</p><p>— Подождет. — Рома ткнулся губами в его яремную ямку и говорил, посылая волны удовольствия каждым словом. — Подтяни к себе подушку.</p><p>— Мне хватает.</p><p>Рома вздохнул и тихо, удовлетворенно простонал:</p><p>— Ох, мне наконец-то тепло.</p><p>Илья закрыл глаза, обнял его за затылок, нежно потирая пальцами у основания шеи.</p><p>— Все равно дрожишь.</p><p>— Представь себе, не от холода. — Рома подполз чуть повыше и без зазрения совести принялся изучать его лицо. — Мне не видно, ты покраснел?</p><p>Илья скосил на него глаза:</p><p>— Это имеет значение?</p><p>— Такое чувство, что из нас двоих девственник — ты. — Как всегда, пер напролом. Впрочем, из их теперешнего положения другого пути и быть не могло. — Я тебя сейчас поцелую.</p><p>— Это уж к гадалке не ходи.</p><p>— Так спокойно?</p><p>— Ну а чего волноваться?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что это твоя любимая фраза, когда ты пиздец как волнуешься?</p><p>— Теперь знаю.</p><p>Рома усмехнулся и осторожно, на пробу, коснулся его губ. Подождал. Мягко приласкал нижнюю, втягивая, чуть посасывая, прошелся по верхней. По очереди дотронулся до уголков, так робко, что у Ильи сердце заныло от глупого, безотчетного страха за него, искреннего и открытого, так явно желающего того, о чем он сам боялся даже думать.</p><p>Рома внимательно следил за реакцией, не закрывая глаз, ждал подвоха.</p><p>— И все-таки? — он чуть отстранился, посмотрел встревоженно.</p><p>«Последние два часа доконали, — мысленно ответил Илья. — Или даже последние два года. Устал бороться. Хочу тебя больше жизни. И уж всяко больше футбола».</p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p>Рома не шевельнулся.</p><p>— Считаю до трех.</p><p>— Испугал ежа, — сказал — и сразу прижался к губам, сильно, запечатывая, гася любые слова и звуки. Надавил, раскрывая языком, и Илья поддался, впустил. Не особо жалуя поцелуи, разрешил и уже в следующую секунду таял от того, как Рома ласкал его рот. Но долго не выдержал. Перехватил инициативу, удерживая за затылок, направляя, подстраивая под себя, под свое вторжение и свои желания.</p><p>Рома застонал, выгнулся навстречу, и живот свело такой сладкой судорогой, что Илья едва не кончил, вот так запросто. Они слились, срослись ртами, целуясь по-настоящему, с языками, наполняя комнату влажными звуками и скрипом кроватных пружин, сопротивляющихся весу двух тел. Рома был полностью его: ловил каждый вздох, откликался на малейшее прикосновение. Но Илья все равно съехал рукой ему на талию, крепко прижал, пресекая возможные попытки отступить. Он бы просто сошел с ума, если бы все вдруг закончилось прямо сейчас.</p><p>Рома вывернулся лишь один раз, чтобы предупредить:</p><p>— Я, наверное, сейчас умру, но ты не обращай внимания.</p><p>— И не собирался, — без улыбки ответил Илья. Подтянулся и накрыл Рому собой, вжался, демонстрируя намерения и кое-что еще, такое же серьезное.</p><p>Буквально в несколько движений они притерлись друг к другу так, словно делали это всю жизнь. Им не мешал даже кокон из одеял, который хоть и сковывал движения, но соединял настолько тесно, что не осталось ни одной точки, где бы они друг друга не касались. Рома был лучшим и в этом, двигаясь идеально, резко поддавая бедрами навстречу. Илья вдавливал его в кровать, сбиваясь и находя ритм снова и снова, целуя почти без остановки. Когда накрыло сильнее, уткнулся в горячее плечо, наслаждаясь знакомым, родным запахом, и, не в силах сдержаться, начал лизать и кусать все, что попадалось губам. Рома застонал сквозь зубы, замотал головой и сжал пальцы в его волосах, причиняя боль. Илья чувствовал, как он содрогается от удовольствия — близко и сладко, сильно и правильно. </p><p>Рома притянул его лицо, поцеловал глубоко, заставив шире открыть рот, настолько откровенно, как у Ильи еще никогда не было. Обхватил ногами, фиксируя в импровизированном захвате, и тут же отпустил, отодвигаясь. Просунул руку между их телами, легко преодолевая резинку трусов, чуть цепляя волоски. Илья только успел живот втянуть от недоверия и предвкушения, а Рома уже был там, сжимал нежно и по-зобнински отчаянно, водил, даря неземные ощущения. Не в силах терпеть, Илья несколько раз толкнулся навстречу и тоже кончил, остро и ярко, до искр в глазах. Зарылся носом в загорелую шею, мягко прикусывая кожу. </p><p>В голове воцарилась восхитительная пустота.</p><p>Они так и лежали, обнявшись. Рома рвано дышал ему в ухо, гладил по затылку, не делая попыток выбраться. Илья заставил себя отстраниться, понимая, насколько тяжелым ощущается сейчас его тело. Одеяла мешали уже по-настоящему, но в чем-то даже спасли, потому что первые, самые неловкие мгновения после они потратили на то, чтобы выпутаться, действуя при этом заодно.</p><p>— Ну ты силен, — сказал Рома, когда они выбрались, и потер предплечья.</p><p>— Больно? — испугался Илья.</p><p>— Нет, но ощутимо, — Рома быстро поцеловал его в переносицу, улыбнулся. — Это всегда так?</p><p>Илья не знал. Впервые он настолько себя не контролировал. Так отдался процессу, что не отвечал за собственные действия. Это не очень ему понравилось.</p><p>— Я схожу в душ за полотенцем.</p><p>— Не надо, — сказал Рома и глазами указал ему на подушку. — Никто никуда не идет, спим так.</p><p>Он редко на чем-то настаивал, поэтому, когда такое случалось, Илья обычно подчинялся. Улегшись, он заторможенно уставился на чашку с остывшим малиновым чаем, которая так и осталась стоять на табуретке. Рома обнял его сзади, прижав для надежности горячей, чуть колючей щекой. Илья подтянул его руку поудобнее и переплел пальцы.</p><p>— Ты как? — спросил он.</p><p>— На самом деле — отлично. Волшебная сила… — Рома осекся и потерся носом о его шею. — Чая.</p><p>Илья прикусил уголок подушки и зажмурился. То, что из него рвалось, не имело права на выход. Даже несмотря на ночь, ставшую его личным седьмым небом. Возникнув сразу, по горячим следам, это убеждение осталось с ним на долгие годы и уже никогда не поменялось.</p><p>*</p><p>На следующее утро он позвал Емельяненко на Берег. За все время обучения Илья ни разу не использовал это место по прямому назначению, а назначение было проще некуда — махаться. Использовать для этих целей территорию академии негласно считалось и кощунственным, и бесполезным — дерущихся сразу разнимали. Все, кто жаждал заняться настоящим рукоприкладством, шли на Берег, благо до него было рукой подать, и самоволка туда по неведомым причинам таковой не считалась.</p><p>Зачастую бывало, что в пути успевали решить разногласия или струсить, ни с чем возвращаясь обратно. Илья как раз был из первых: его немногие конфликты исчерпывались приблизительно на полдороге до Берега, и, если бы они с Ромой время от времени не ходили туда просто так, он даже не знал бы, как выглядит это место.</p><p>Емельяненко был первым и последним человеком, с которым Илья дошел до конца. Более того — сам был инициатором, хотя и помнил заветы Белоусова. Однако вчерашний инцидент явно выходил за рамки. Умом он понимал, что следует только поговорить, но в душе не сомневался, что дойдет до драки.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, Кутепов, что это я тебе рожу бить должен? — сказал Славка, пока они шли. — Это ты мне все испоганил, ты вообще в курсе?</p><p>Илья шагал молча, глядя прямо перед собой немигающим взглядом, наблюдая, как приближается река. Коттеджи здесь были дорогие, красивые, каждый со своей архитектурой и солидными участками. Уже взрослый Ромка как-то признался, что заработать на один из таких было пределом его мечтаний. И хотя Илья настраивал их обоих на более серьезный уровень, Рома до самого выпуска из академии не воспринимал такое как возможную реальность.</p><p>— Он был уже тепленьким, Кутепов, — не унимался меж тем Емельяненко. — И если бы не ты, не твоя проклятая страшная рожа, он стал бы моим, врубаешься?</p><p>— Я так не думаю, — подал голос Илья. Внутри холодело только от одной мысли об этом, и даже вчерашний ледяной вояж не шел ни в какое сравнение.</p><p>— Ты — кусок говна, Илюх, конкретно. Играешься с ним три года, ни себе, ни людям. Не понимаю я эту тупость. Файруз тоже. Да и никто. Никто не понимает, что он в тебе нашел. Сто раз его спрашивал, он только лыбится, как идиот. Это просто болезнь какая-то.</p><p>— А с тобой, значит, не болезнь?</p><p>— Со мной ему было бы хорошо. Я же не псих. Я нормальный пацан, как и он.</p><p>Илья усмехнулся. Его, очевидно, Емельяненко в почетный список нормальных пацанов не включал.</p><p>Они остановились у ледяной границы на берегу. Дальше идти было некуда. Илья смотрел на далекий противоположный берег. Вспоминал, как в первое совместное лето они с Ромой устроили здесь пикник с хлебом и сосисками, которые утащили из столовки, завернув в салфетки. Было тепло, и Рома даже умудрился искупаться. А потом натягивал шмотки на мокрое тело и дрожал так, что в рукав не мог попасть. Дрожал, как вчера.</p><p>И все из-за этого мудака.</p><p>— А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, Слав, что твои домогательства ему неприятны? — спросил Илья. — Что он тебя боялся?</p><p>— Он меня боялся? — заржал Емельяненко. — Боялся меня?</p><p>Лед на мелководье был грязный, бугристый, вдалеке виднелось несколько темных рыбачьих лунок, уже замерзших, но выделявшихся темными ровными краями. Илья боролся с желанием взять Емельяненко за шкирку и окунуть в один из этих темнеющих кругов. Чтобы он ненадолго заткнулся. А еще лучше — полез в драку и дал повод наконец-то двинуть ему по роже. </p><p>— Когда ты его отталкивал, знаешь, к кому он бежал?</p><p>Илья пожал плечами.</p><p>— Уверен, не к тебе.</p><p>Емельяненко развернул его, заставил посмотреть на себя. Он был отвратительно красив. Высокий, голубоглазый, с приятным, не пойми откуда бравшимся круглый год загаром. Ходячий секс. Во всей академии только один человек был привлекательнее. Снова неприятно заныло внутри, Рома не ошибался, утверждая, что Илья ревновал. Еще как ревновал. До черных точек в глазах.</p><p>— Ты даже тупее, чем я думал, Кутеп. Он не говорил, да? Как однажды он мне…</p><p>У Емельяненко не было ни единого шанса. Илья пропустил только один удар, в скулу, и то лишь потому, что был переполнен злостью. Хотя брат всегда строго-настрого предупреждал: голову следует держать холодной. И все же правил усвоено было достаточно, чтобы не покалечить будущего профессионального футболиста.</p><p>Славка скулил и брыкался под ним, Илья сжимал его горло и внушительно, с нажимом увещевал:</p><p>— Ты сейчас пообещаешь, что больше никогда к нему не подойдешь. Пальцем не тронешь. Даже если он сам тебя попросит. — Смазливое лицо заливало кровью из носа, и Илья отстраненно думал, насколько тяжело придется в их профессии такому хлюпику и что нужно было давным-давно сходить с ним на Берег. — Моргни, если готов.</p><p>Емельяненко вцепился в его пальцы и попытался отодрать их от шеи. Илья стиснул крепче, сжал бока бедрами.</p><p>— Нужно, чтобы ты пообещал. Я уезжаю и должен быть уверен, что ты отвял от него раз и навсегда.</p><p>Славка выпучил глаза и попытался глотнуть воздуха, со всей силы хлопнув ладонью по промерзшей земле. Илья сжал сильнее и, глядя в испуганные голубые глаза, не выдержал. Отпустил, без сил повалившись рядом, вытянул трясущиеся руки по швам. Защитничек. Рома — и тот справился бы лучше.</p><p>— Я тоже сваливаю, — хриплым голосом выдавил Славка, через каждое слово с надрывом вдыхая. — Так что зря старался.</p><p>Илья приподнялся на локте и изумленно глянул на него.</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— Екатеринбург. — Емельяненко хмыкнул. — Далеко, ага. Можешь не дрейфить.</p><p>Илья снова лег. Колени неприятно ныли, скула саднила и горела. Отвратительно. Кто тут хлюпик, еще предстояло выяснить. И попросить Олега, чтобы опять с ним позанимался.</p><p>— Чего сразу не сказал?</p><p>— Да все понять пытаюсь — почему ты?</p><p>— И как, понял?</p><p>Емельяненко, не поворачивая головы, поднял руку и медленно, с чувством показал ему средний палец.</p><p> </p><p>Октябрь 2018</p><p>Илья услышал мягкие, уверенные шаги, которые всю жизнь узнавал, совершенно не напрягаясь, ни разу не спутав их с другими. Чуть выждав, подал голос. Рома пробирался к нему, чертыхаясь, цепляясь буквально за все подряд, в одночасье растеряв все свое изящество.</p><p>— Я тебя везде ищу, — он тяжело дышал. — Белоусов давно вернулся. Чего не отвечаешь?</p><p>Он показал экран своего айфона с кучей неотвеченных. Илья слышал каждый из них, когда телефон вибрировал у него в кармане.</p><p>— Во-первых, зачем искать «везде»? — Он расправил криво торчащий из-под куртки капюшон Роминой толстовки. — Шел бы сразу сюда.</p><p>Рома нахмурился и огляделся, словно только сейчас осознав, где они находятся.</p><p>— А во-вторых?</p><p>— Во-вторых, — как можно спокойнее сказал Илья, — иногда не хочется отвечать ни на какие звонки. Тебе ли не знать.</p><p>Рома посмотрел на него с пониманием, словно начало происходить то, чего он ожидал.</p><p>— Я так и думал.</p><p>— Ну не все ж одному тебе херней страдать, настала моя очередь.</p><p>— Херней? — переспросил Рома.</p><p>Илья много раз проигрывал сцену, в которой они снова оказываются здесь, под этой трибуной, и он говорит все, о чем когда-то промолчал. Поступает каким-то совершенно иным образом. Но ни в одной из этих воображаемых сцен он не опускался до упреков. Ни в том, что Рома прервал их общение сразу после отъезда Ильи из академии, резко, в одностороннем порядке, игнорируя любые попытки наладить контакт. Ни в отказе поддерживать отношения, когда подписал контракт с «Динамо» и тоже переехал в Москву.</p><p>А сейчас в нем как будто дьявол проснулся. Накопленная обида разъедала изнутри и требовала выхода. С самого начала этой поездки и все сильнее с каждой минутой.</p><p>— Херней, — подтвердил он.</p><p>Рома сунул руки в карманы, потерся щекой о ворот куртки. На лице проступило знакомое с детства трогательно-недоверчивое выражение, означавшее, что Илья ставит его в тупик. Или хуже того — разочаровывает. Сейчас это чувствовалось как никогда остро и как никогда остро ранило.</p><p>— Я тебя чем-то обидел?</p><p>У Ильи опасно защипало в носу.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Илья.</p><p>— Господи, Ром, я не знаю! — он запрокинул голову, уставившись в металлический каркас лестниц.</p><p>Рома приподнял подбородок, повел им в сторону, словно принюхиваясь, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. И, видя замешательство Ильи, с нажимом сказал:</p><p>— Друг другу всю правду, помнишь?</p><p>Фраза, которая всегда всплывала в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p>— Такие вещи трудно озвучить, — Илья снова облокотился на рейку, хотя задница от нее уже порядком ныла. Рома подтянул молнию повыше, сел рядом, сказал жестко:</p><p>— Давай я тебе помогу. Мы приняли совместное решение, ты и я. Тебе выпал шанс, который нельзя было просрать. Ты уехал, все закончилось.</p><p>— Нам все равно нельзя было оставаться вместе, — заученно сказал Илья. Именно заученно. В этой фразе уже многие годы не было ни малейшего смысла. — Ты же понимаешь.</p><p>— Да если хочешь знать, я никогда особо этого не понимал. — Рома пожал плечами. — Ты так считал, и я соглашался. — Помолчал немного и добавил: — Или ты в принципе обижен на то, что я существую?</p><p>Илья действительно иногда размышлял об этом. Особенно на протяжении той пары лет, когда они не общались. Что лучше было вообще его не встречать, не знать, не изводиться, не тосковать. Ведь это даже не любовь. Любовь у него к жене, к которой он по сей день испытывал привязанность и искренний интерес, благодарность и страсть.</p><p>Рома был для него чем-то совершенно иным. Не просто дополнял его мир и заполнял его мысли, оставаясь величиной, к которой Илья всегда стремился. Он царил в скрытой, но очень важной его части, существование без которой представлялось возможным и даже нормальным, но неполным, как незаконченная картина. Рома был штрихом, довершающим все. Ключевым фрагментом сложной мозаики. Легким, едва слышным щелчком, с которым вставал на место ее центральный квадратик.</p><p>Без него совершенный, полностью выстроивший себя человек Илья Кутепов становился лишь набором разрозненных деталей.</p><p>Только рядом с ним он испытывал чувство законченности, удовлетворение от этого самого последнего щелчка, ежесекундно, постоянно. Прекрасно сознавая при этом, что на месте Ромы не могло быть никого другого. Либо он, либо никто.</p><p>Стоило ли в таком случае жалеть о его существовании? Видимо, на лице Ильи отразился весь ужас от подобного предположения, потому что Рома виновато улыбнулся, мигом его считав.</p><p>Илья опустил голову, уставившись на идеально белые носки своих кроссовок. Несколько прядей упали ему на лицо, он пятерней зачесал их назад, сжимая пальцы на затылке, и решился.</p><p>— Меня просто добивает, Ром, как ты сумел все перешагнуть. То, наше. Оставить позади, жить дальше.</p><p>— А ты прям знаешь, что сумел?</p><p>— Я уехал, и ты прекратил общение. С глаз долой. Это я не в упрек говорю. Наоборот, восхищаюсь.</p><p>Рома удивленно вскинул брови.</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело?</p><p>— Не знаю. Может, в том, что я так не смог.</p><p>— И что помешало?</p><p>Рома смотрел на него отстраненно, с легким пренебрежением, и голос у него был совершенно чужой.</p><p>— Всегда рядом, помнишь?</p><p>— Это была клятва друзей. Мы разъехались, когда от дружбы ничего не осталось. — Рома отвел глаза и, глядя в сторону, тихо добавил: — Когда уже в другое переросло. </p><p>— Я был готов, несмотря ни на что.</p><p>— Ты у нас вообще устойчивый, Илюш. Ровный, как карандашом по линейке. Но не у всех так. Перед кем-то стоит выбор: продолжать жить «херней» или отрубить ее совсем.</p><p>Зря они затронули эту тему. Как не поднимали ее с момента Роминого прихода в клуб два года назад, так и не надо было. Это негласное табу позволило их дружбе возобновиться.</p><p>Тогда Илья честно себе признался — он настолько соскучился, что согласен на любые условия. Но Рома ничего не выдвигал, принял его сразу и легко, как брата, с которым расставался лишь на лето.</p><p>Он не слишком изменился, но сильно возмужал, был сконцентрирован на работе и в не меньшей степени на семье — у него недавно родился сын. Илья снова занял нишу друга и советчика, а Рома — последнего фрагмента мозаики, доводя до блаженства одним фактом своего существования.</p><p>— Насчет того, что я там сумел и смог, — Рома облизнул высохшие губы. — Думал, вы тут с Белоусовым перетерли по моему поводу, а он, выходит, и не нажаловался?</p><p>— Вообще он сказал, что ты академию пытался с лица земли стереть.</p><p>Рома посмотрел на него так красноречиво, что Илье стало стыдно.</p><p>— Два месяца рыдал в подушку. Думал, он меня в психушку сдаст. И все причитал: «А я говорил Кутепову, предупреждал». Убивался, как отец родной. Достались мы ему с тобой, конечно, подарочек на старости лет. Но если серьезно, Илюх, не отцепи я тебя, у меня бы сейчас ничего не было. Семьи — точно, а может, и карьеры.</p><p>— Так я и говорю: все правильно.</p><p>Рома поддел носком комок грязи с земли и откинул его в сторону.</p><p>— Твоя школа, Кутепов. Все делать правильно.</p><p>Илье казалось, что у него песок в глазах, так они болели. Он потер их ладонью, раз, другой, но стало только хуже.</p><p>— Значит, если бы не перешел в «Спартак», так бы и все?</p><p>Рома пожал плечами.</p><p>— Не знаю. Скорее всего — да.</p><p>Сказал просто и прямо. Так спокойно, как даже Илья не мог в свои лучшие годы. Перевернул их, как страницу, одним этим своим коротким «да».</p><p>— И не жалел бы?</p><p>Рома закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и процедил сквозь сжатые зубы:</p><p>— Иногда так хочется тебе вмазать.</p><p>— Вмажь.</p><p>Илья перехватил замахнувшуюся на него руку и сжал, подтянув к себе. Темные, бархатные глаза Ромы сейчас были как бездонные колодцы. Илью буквально засасывало в них, тянуло, как в омут. Слишком долго не приходилось оставаться наедине так близко, и это давно забытое ощущение сметало все разумное и вечное. Илья не видел ничего, кроме этих глаз, хотя и чувствовал, что картинка немного расплывается.</p><p>— Стоило притащить тебя сюда, чтобы узнать.</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Тебе все-таки выдали слезные железы при рождении. Реально были сомнения, прикинь?</p><p>Твою мать. Илья зажмурился и хотел отвернуться, но Рома удерживал его лицо в своих руках и не пускал. Притянул голову к себе, соединил лбы.</p><p>— Да все хорошо, давай пореви.</p><p>— Если не захлопнешься, — сказал Илья, не открывая глаз, — так и будет.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Илья мотнул головой, насколько позволяли удерживающие его руки.</p><p>— Тогда слушай. Я никогда не жалел о том, что у нас было. И всегда жалел о том, чего не было. Слышишь? Всегда, включая этот самый момент.</p><p>Определенно не те слова, которые могли успокоить. Что-то оборвать внутри, сделать счастливым, размягчить еще больше, испугать, свести с ума — но взять себя в руки не помогали. Илья открыл глаза — Ромино взволнованное лицо досказало ему остальное. Он крепко обнял его, уткнулся в воротник, вдыхая тонкий, любимый запах, сейчас трогательно отдающий металлом. Почувствовал ответное объятие.</p><p>Ему действительно выдали слезные железы. И еще Рому в придачу.</p><p>Разве можно было этим не воспользоваться?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>